


Confined within my book

by Dumbaxefruit



Category: I don’t know what to put here—
Genre: +tiny bit of smut, Angst, Fluff, Karlnapity, M/M, dreamnap, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbaxefruit/pseuds/Dumbaxefruit
Summary: "I just wanted to become a writer, I didn't want to get trapped in my own book. Well, I'm not complaining." The brunette commented, boy how he wished he didn't have to leave just yet.
Relationships: +More - Relationship, Dream x GeorgeNotFound, Karl x Sapnap x Quackity
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I come from Wattpad, I still have Wattpad though. I’m very new to ao3, and my writing style isn’t really normal? More so I like to describe things but not describe them. I also like to mix myself with the story kinda like this; 
> 
> Two whole weeks passed and the boys were still talking, if I were there I would have smacked the shit out of them so they could hurry up. Let's skip all the boring parts and move onto when it's almost time for George to go into his book. I never did tell you guys the name of the book did I? Well, it doesn't have one so AG and George just call it 'tmb' which stands for 'The Magical Book.'
> 
> This is basically a sneak peek for part II. Also since I’m new to ao3 chapters will be posted on Monday instead of Sunday.

TW- slight panic attack, cursing, mentions of divinity.

'When is this storm going to end?' 

It's been a few hours and there's a legit downpour in London. The brunette has been writing his own book but there's a big ass downpour going on, did he care? No. Is it really that bad to write on your computer in a storm and don't forget he's CHARGING his computer? Well the brunette just can't seem to find a reason to stop writing, his wrists hurt and he can get electrocuted but he can't stop. 

Suddenly George got a wave of shock and he jolted up, his hair was standing up. That's when he took notice that his house was going to get struck by lightning. Before he could curl into a ball to at least protect himself from as much lightning as possible he was hit. However, when he was hit it didn't hurt. He and his *house* computer were hit, he was hit by lightning why isn't he on the ground screaming in pain? 

All of a sudden his hands started disappearing. His whole body was disappearing, and George was freaking out. His breathing was no longer steady it was heavy and very quick too. The two-colored eye brunette was about to scream, he can't stand being somewhere that's not the safety of his house and/or room. He couldn't take the pressure of this so he fainted, not a very Scorpio like move, eh? 

About two hours later, or so it felt like it. The brunette finally awoke except, he wasn't anywhere. And I know what you might be thinking; 'that's a bit over exaggerated.' But it's true, he's nowhere in particular. The place where he was at was entirely white, with a few specs of blues in there. The latter decided to walk around to see if anyone was around, there was someone around but they looked almost, divinely. If that's a words. 

The brunette went and tapped the divine being on his shoulder making the almost identical boy turn around. The divine boy had the same features as George except, he has wings and a halo. Cool, right? Yeah no, that's fucking creepy. When the divine boy turned around and saw the non-divine brunette he was surprised to say the least, I mean another specie is right in front of you of course you'd be surprised.

"So you're here? Finally, I've been waiting for you!" The divine brunette cheered excitement spilling out of his mouth. He seemed like he knew George was going to be here, I wonder why.

"Umm... I have many questions, I also except an answer. First, who the FUCK are YOU? Second, where the hell am I? And third, what the FUCK are YOU?" George had a big grin plastered on his face while talking, creepy. 

"To answer your questions, my name will be a secret until needed to be told. However you can call me AG, you are inside your head. Yes, you're mentally and physically inside your head. I am a divine child, or an angel if you prefer." The so called AG responded with a delicate smile.

"What? I'm in my.. head? How is that possible? Can you bring me back?" The non-divine brunette bombarded the winged boy with so many questions, poor AG.

"Woah, woah, woah. Yes, you're in your head. I do not know how it's possible it just is. And yes I can but I won't bring you back." The winged boy answered, this is were he fucked up.

"What do you mean you WON'T bring me back?" The two-color eyed boy practically screamed at the divine boy. I would be scared if I wasn't a bad ass Scorpio—

"George, you have to do something for me. THEN I'll take you back. Do you want to proceed?" The winged boy questioned with a raised brow. The non-divine boy only nodded, he couldn't trust his mouth at the moment. Don't worry George, I wouldn't trust my mouth either.

"Your book." AG stated with a serious face.

"What about it?" George questioned plainly, and boy did he regret it. I mean, it sounded so... rude?

"You're going into your book. You're task is to find and kill the so called 'ender dragon,' can you do that?" The winged latter asked, it's not that he didn't have faith in the other boy, it's that he's afraid of what will happen in that place.

"I guess, can I decide how I look like?" The non-divine boy asked a mischievous grin on his face, boy would that scare me. 

"Sure just give me a VERY detailed description of what you want to look like in the story!" The winged boy said with a delicate smile plastered on his rosy cheeks, natural blush and not because of embarrassment or of a crush it's just natural. 

"Okay get ready bestie— I want the same hair and eyes however, I want to wear a beautiful glaucous shirt with a stripe of raspberry red. I also want to have an option to switch clothing, is that possible?" The non-divine boy questioned with a very cheeky grin plastered on his face, he seemed, no he is angelic.

"Yes, I can do that for you Davidson!" The winged Brit stated, fancy now are we AG?

About HOURS past and the two boys still haven't finished talking about what George will look like in the story, boy I would be dead. All you guys have to know is that he looks rather ~amazing~ in what he will be wearing, you didn't hear it from me though.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George suddenly meets new people however, one stood out to him...

Two whole weeks passed and the boys were still talking, if I were there I would have smacked the shit out of them so they could hurry up. Let's skip all the boring parts and move on when it's almost time for George to go into his book. I never did tell you guys the name of the book did I? Well, it doesn't have one so AG and George just call it 'tmb' which stands for 'The Magical Book.'

-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•-.*•

"Can't believe you have to leave in a few minutes~!" The winged boy pouted with a huff to his tone, what a brat.

"Yeah me neither, I'll miss you AG!" George couldn't help but reply with tears in his eyes, that rhymed however it won't stop me from calling them, drama queens. 

"Well I'll miss you too however, you and I can still talk I just wanted to hear you say you'll miss me." The winged latter stated happily about his "accomplishment."

"I hope both sides of your pillows are warm, I hope your milk is super warm that it tastes disgusting," George commented with annoyance laced in his voice, I mean who wouldn't be annoyed? Or, is that a Scorpio-type thing? I'll just move on—

"Okay calm down big guy," the divine beauty commented while rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity.

"Are you calling me fat?" George questions with fake annoyance laced in his tone. 

"I- if that's how you see it, then yes." The brunette retorted with a sly smirk. Anyone would be annoyed at that, especially George.

"Whatever, just— send me over." George retorted, this time actual annoyance laced his tone.

The winged boy never responded, with a single movement of his hand George was falling. George was warned that when going to the world it would feel like falling, and well he is falling. He was also told he might feel nauseous, and well he did. He wanted to throw up however, it felt so relaxing. It felt like he didn't have a care in the world, and he genuinely didn't.

When he hit the floor a loud thump was heard, even though it sounded like it hurt it didn't. He was fine and so were his clothes. 

The brunette was wearing a glaucous shirt with a raspberry red stripe over it, he was also wearing an obsidian crisscross suspender skirt with a hunter green stripe at the bottom of the skirt. He was also wearing fishnet stocking and black knee-high lace-up high-heeled boots. And his white clout goggles with a black shoulder strapped sword holder.

AG said it would be too much but then again, this is only his outfit for wandering around, not fighting, not sleeping, not even when having intercourse, so he didn't mind. He has multiple outfits for multiple occasions, this one just so happens to be for wandering about. 

George was told that time goes way quicker in this world than in the actual human world. A week in the other world would be five months in this world. George was also told that not much food is ever cooked since cooking an actual dinner doesn't exist in this world. George wasn't having any of that so he told AG he was gonna change that when he gets back to the real world, which won't be too far away.

He can probably make it in a year or less, right?

"Guys I heard it from over here!"

George heard someone yell out, the boy quickly got up and dusted himself off getting ready for what was to come. In case it was an enemy he drew out his sword and stood in a very interesting fighting stance however, he remembered this is his book. Nothing can hurt him if he says it can't, plus AG is looking after him. He's perfectly fine.

A few seconds later five boys emerged from some bushes and just stared at George, he felt a bit uncomfortable but he just shyly waved.

"See Tommy I told you it was probably someone training or getting blown up by a creeper!" A dirty-blond boy exclaimed, a bit annoyed that he was probably taken away from his duties to check something out with this so-called Tommy.

"But I heard something like a big boom come from this place! Oi bitch boy did you hear anything from over here?" The blond boy inquired, annoyance laced in his tone.

"Tommy do not call him that! I'm very sorry umm..?" A tall brunette spoke.

"George." The two-color-eyed boy replied while sitting down on the grass.

"Right. Tommy doesn't call him that, again sorry George!" The tall brunette commented shyly, well more so a bit uncomfortably. 

"Well... umm who are you guys? If you don't mind me asking that is!" George muttered the last part but it was audible enough for the other boys to hear. 

"Well, I'm Wilbur, the blond boy wearing a red and white shirt is Tommy, the brunette with bees all over him is Tubbo, and the one hiding his face is Dream," Wilbur responded with a giant smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you all, but I have a question..." George mumbled something afterward but it was inaudible for the others to hear.

"Umm yeah, what is it?" The dirty-blond boy responded, in a very playful but flirtatious tone. Almost as if he was trying to seduce the brunette, which he isn't... right?

"Well um, do you guys mind if I tag along... with you all..?" George questioned his face turning a bright red out of embarrassment.

"Well— um there's a lot of-" before Wilbur could finish his sentence Dream spoke up.

"Yeah, sure! We don't have many rooms so you can stay in mine if you'd like." The dirty-blond boy responded, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't mind! Thank you Dream!" George commented while giggling, it had a very cheery tone to it.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have one... Jealous George I guess..?

After walking for a few minutes to their destination the group of boys finally made it to their base. It was nothing special, it was behind a waterfall and it seemed like it ran on a lot of electricity. Something George could not bother to ask about, not as if he'd need to learn about it. Again, nothing can hurt him here.

When the brunette first walked in he took into account just how many people there are, not too much but not too little. The two-color-eyed boy scrutinized everything around him, it was all so unexplored and new to him. He decided to hew to the masked man, with the blond having a bigger and stronger build the brunette felt sheltered. 

The masked man took notice that the brunette would occasionally lean into his frame, not caring about how close they were. And hell did it drive the blond mad. The brunette would sometimes run his hands over the blond's chest and lower area, who wouldn't be going over the edge right now? The brunette's cute Dream can't prevaricate, but sometimes you gotta question why skydaddy has his favorites.

Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were called over to a so-called meeting, two men left. They walked a few hallways and occasionally talked but nothing special. After a while, they made it to a door it had a very light green almost white like however, you could tell it was green if you looked close enough. The door also had a scratch mark, it looked rather deep.

The blond opened the door and led the brunette in. The room was fairly big had a king sized canopy bed with Xanadu silk curtains, the bed was placed in the far corner next to a window. In front of the bed there was a dark oak desk it also had a moon lamp and a fairy light spirit tree, that's a lot of lights.

There also was a fireplace with a few CDs and a TV on top. There were two other doors but the latter presumed it was a bathroom and maybe a walk-in closet? But that was a wild guess, one could be an office. 

George looked around the room awestruck at how furnished and how good it looked, he didn't even write how the room would look like. He only wrote that the room was like a getaway for Dream. Even though George was the one who composed the characters of the book, he didn't know much about them. 

He only knew basic things about the character he didn't think that they would have interesting features to them. Guess he was wrong.

"So-" George couldn't help but fidget around, it was so awkward. It didn't sit right with him, but he couldn't do much about it. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a collar that says 'Clays property'?" The blond questioned while sitting down on his bed. The brunette went red at this it was meant as a joke from AG but turns out it was going to be an issue.

"It- I- um- I- well-" the brit couldn't even get a sentence to form, he was way too embarrassed for that. The blond raised a brow but you couldn't notice since his face was hidden.

"I mean I'm not complaining- my name is Clay so I'm fine with it." The blond teased, a hint of amusement- well a hint is an understatement— he was finding so much amusement from the brunette being flustered.

\---------------------  
The time went by quickly, it was already dark outside. The blond had made the smaller man meet more of his friends, and well let's just say it took a lot of convincing.

"Hey George, want to go meet more of my friends?" The blond asked getting ready to get turned down.

"Sure why not" the brunette agreed not even getting up from his sitting position.

Well, that wasn't a lot of convincing since George agreed straight away but it was hard nonetheless, or that's what Dream says.

Both men walked towards a very large dining area and there were a lot of people here, it freaked the brunette out a bit but it wasn't so bad. Not even a step inside and the blond was toppled over by another man with ginger hair and fox ears..? If George was correct he presumed that was Fundy.

The blond laughed at the ginger's antics but he didn't mind picking the ginger up and carrying him down to a seat, leaving the brit to fend for himself. When George got there he just awkwardly stood not knowing what to do, Dream had completely forgotten why he brought George here. Dream's a bitch, he could have just said it was small—

Hours passed and no one even looked at the brunette, so he just left. He went outside and sat down, closing his eyes once in a while. He was about to fall asleep when he heard rustling in the bushes, he quickly looked to his left just nearly moving his head in front of an arrow. George quickly got up and muttered something under his breath making him change from his wandering clothes to his fighting clothes.

His fighting clothes were very different from his wandering clothes. His shirt stayed the same but his overalls changed he was now wearing navy blue ripped jeans, leather fingerless gloves, no accessories, and black combat boots. In his left hand appeared a netherite rapier and on his back appeared a bow and arrow.

George quickly took a fighting stance and anticipated for the other person to move. The person ran straight up to George trying to slash his side, the brunette narrowly dodged it as he stepped back to avoid as much close combat as possible. The individual had short brunette hair, big round blue eyes, a yellow and black striped shirt, light blue overalls, and he had a big smile on his face. He also had bees all over him.

After a few minutes, two other men came up walking towards them. One with pink hair with piglin ears, and one with blond hair with wings on his back.

{1037}


End file.
